The best cure
by Deezaster82
Summary: Yet another Deanon. Germany and Prussia have to attend America's extravagant Christmas party. It wouldn't be that bad if they had not abused of their beloved beer the day before. Germancest, written for the kink meme.


Kink meme - Prompt: Prussia/Germany/Prussia: blowjob with handjob.

I'm not really satisfied of that one. It's nothing else than a (cheap) pwp. I hope you'll enjoy anyway c:

Germany sighed for the hundredth time that day. It wasn't as if he didn't like Christmas, he liked it a lot actually. But he had come to dread the twenty fifth December. And, that, for a good reason: Every year, Alfred organized a Christmas get together, to which all nations, with no exception, were invited.

It was impossible to avoid that party in fear to create a diplomatic accident. After all, America was one of the most powerful nation around, and no one wanted to be on his black list.

He was always so grumpy whenever someone declined or didn't show up. His party was the most awesome Christmas party ever and no one could possibly not want to be there and enjoy the delicious food and beautiful, yet excessive, decorations.

Germany had to admit that America always did put a lot of efforts into the event and it was most probably true that his party was the greatest one could attend. It was mostly a big show off, though, and the food was not really up to the German's tastes, it was too greasy and looked too unhealthy for him.

Food was not what bothered him the most though.

He and Prussia had celebrated Christmas eve together and, like every time they celebrated something together, they had drank a lot of beer, wine and other, stronger, liquor.

They didn't remember exactly how much they had downed that night, but it has probably been much more than they should have, or so they realized when they woke up the next morning.

That kind of hangover, Germany knew, wouldn't leave him alone for the whole day, and maybe even the day after.

So, that twenty fifth, he had to wake up early, with one of the worse headache he could remember of, and run to the airport to reach Alfred's house on time for the party.

He would have given anything to stay in bed and sleep his hangover off, but that was not really possible, not in this world.

He wouldn't suffer through the day alone, though: Prussia had been compassionate enough to accompany him. That was kind of a Christmas miracle...Or it was just the happy consequence of a lost bet.

Something about underwear...They didn't really remembered anything else than ripping them off each other's bodies anyway.

They made it across the ocean and to America's house without much trouble. Both of them spent most of the travel sleeping to try and recover. It didn't help much, unfortunately, and when Alfred greeted them loudly, both Germany and Prussia winced in pain.

They were not particularly late, but most of the guests were already arrived and they had to go and greet them all, have a polite talk with most and present their wishes. When the obligatory socializing was taken care of, the two Germans skipped off to the farthest side of the room, (not too far from the buffet though) to 'enjoy' their headaches in relative peace.

-" West!" Prussia wined quietly. " I'm dying here, can't we go back home?"

-" No...that would be seen as really rude."

-" Who cares?"

-" we have to care, for the sake of our reputation..."

Prussia sighed deeply but didn't reply. He looked over at the buffet and picked a small toast that didn't look too dangerous.

Germany sipped his glass of water and watched the other nations as they all tried to have a good time eating, drinking, and conversing.

Not far from them, a very drunk England was clinging to the buffet table with one hand and was fending off an equally drunk France with the other. That was classical: Soon, they would either start fighting or making out under (or on) the table and that would be too much for the German to handle.

On cue, England suddenly grabbed the French man, pushed him on the table and kissed him hard. They started ripping each other's clothes, only stopping to insult each other some more. This could have passed for a show worth watching, but no one paid them any attention. This happened every time the two were drunk enough to believe that having angry sex was the best way to show how much they hated each other.

Prussia sighed. " They don't even improve..."

Germany glanced at the two, unimpressed. " Even Hungary wouldn't take her camera out for this"

-" It gives me an idea though" Prussia said and Germany felt a hand glide down his spine.

-" Forget it" He said in a voice he hoped was firm enough. " I feel like crap"

-" So do I...But I heard that it was the best cure. What do you say? Can we go check our appointed guest room?"

Germany glared at his brother, even though frowning was making his headache worse. He really didn't feel like he could handle the steamy sex he and his brother/lover usually had.

-" Honestly" He said after a moment. " I want nothing more than crawl back under the bed sheets"

-" Then let's take half an hour of rest...They won't even realize we are gone, I'm sure" Gilbert took his hand and pulled lightly. He knew better than try and drag him by force: would they draw attention on them, Germany would ignore him for the rest of the day.

Germany hesitated. What kind of guest would leave in the middle of a party to take a nap? It sounded really inappropriate. In another hand, he knew that, despite the nice suit he was wearing for the occasion, he looked like a wreck.

He imagined warm covers and soft pillows and all that was more than a little appealing. If a small nap could make his throbbing headache go away, even if it was for a short time, then it would be worth it.

He looked around and realized that no one was looking at them for the time being. They would probably not notice if they disappeared for half an hour...

Still unsure of his decision, he allowed Prussia to lead him away from the crowd and toward the staircase.

" Only half an hour, ja" He warned him as they searched the second floor for the guest room America had given them, in case they would want to stay for the night.

" yeah sure!" Gilbert replied and pushed him in the room hurriedly.

The room was simple, not too big, not too small, and there was only a few furnitures: Two chairs, a drawer chest and a large bed that looked really comfortable. The noises and music of the party downstairs didn't reach the inside of the room, Germany was very glad for that. He and Prussia both stripped down to their underwear and T-shirt, then quickly skipped under the tick duvet with a sigh of content.

Oh yes, that was more like it! Germany stretched his legs, nestled his head on the fluffy pillow and pulled the duvet over his head. He moved a little to find a good position, closed his eyes and tried to relax his mind enough to fall asleep.

He was slowly drifting into dreamland when something found its way in his boxer shorts. That pulled him awake and he groaned. " Gil...not now"

" Just lemme try my hypothesis" Prussia whispered close to his ear and moved his hand further in his underwear.

"What are you talking about?" Germany threw him a tired glare and squirmed away from the intruding hand.

" Sex is the best cure for hangover!" The hand came back, obstinate, and wrapped itself around his soft penis.

" Let me sleep!" Germany turned onto his belly so Prussia could not touch his vital regions anymore, not that his new position wasn't risky too.

" Please West! You won't have to do anything! Just lay there and let me take care of you!" Gilbert pressed his front against his brother's side and licked the back of his neck. He knew this was a sensitive place and often abused it.

Germany said nothing. He turned over to rest on his side (because he couldn't fall asleep when laying on his belly) and tried to go back to sleep. He knew that Prussia would keep touching him anyway, but he hoped the albino man would get bored of it if he didn't react at all.

There was some rustling of sheets as Prussia moved into a different position. Germany's boxers were slowly pulled down, that insistent hand wound itself around his member again and started gently pumping motions.

Good luck! Germany thought and ignored it all. If he didn't think about what Prussia was doing, then he was certain this could not keep him awake.

He was forgetting one important thing though: His lover was as stubborn as he, himself, was.

Prussia grinned as he watched his brother's face. Oh yeah, he could have fooled any one into believing that wasn't affected at all, but the Prussian knew better.

He suddenly quickened the pace and a faint frown appeared on Germany's features, that was all the encouragement he needed.

Prussia squirmed to get closer, changed his position so he was facing West's feet, and launched his next attack.

Germany tried really hard, but he could not ignore that devious hand any longer. Prussia really knew how to handle him, and if it has never been a problem to him before, now it was quite infuriating. He was almost completely hard now, and he didn't know how long he could resist. He couldn't even bite his lips to prevent suspicious moans to escape him.

" Come on, West, I know you like this!" Prussia whispered, his warm breath so close to Germany's groin. Ludwig felt his resistance vacillate at the thought of what was to come.

Without further ado, Prussia's mouth closed around him, swallowing his dick until Ludwig was able to feel the back of his brother's throat.

The response was immediate. Blue eyes shot open, a deep moan escaped Germany's mouth and next he knew, he had his hand on his brother's head and was downright fucking his mouth, not able to hold back.

Prussia firmly held his hips down, stopped a moment to throw a warming glance his way, then resumed what he had been doing. He pulled the foreskin down and sucked on the red, leaking tip, lapping down the bitter-sweet liquid. He brought a hand up to work along with his mouth, stroked and sucked in same time.

Germany didn't hold his moans anymore, and they were getting really too loud. He realized, in a short moment of lucidity, that needed to keep them down in a way or another before someone could hear them and came to check what was going on.

The blond German turned his head aside and, as Prussia was upside down on the bed, he found himself facing his brother's mid-section, and the magnificent erection that was staining his tight boxers. Ludwig got the offending clothing out of the way and used Gilbert's dick to mutter his moans.

They began to move with an almost perfect coordination. Slowly and lasciviously at first, their bodies undulating against each other, like a snake nest. Low, muffled moans filled the room as they pleasured each other, mirroring their actions, with hands, mouth, tongues, and sometimes teeth. They gradually moved faster as pleasure grew more intense until they moved almost desperately and erratically against each other, whining and moaning nonsensical things.

Eventually, one after the other, they reached completion, Germany being the first. He slowed down abruptly, his lower stomach contracted and, before he had the time to warn Gilbert, he came, spilling warm strings of pleasure in his mouth.

Gilbert eagerly drank it all, a few more thrusts in his brother's mouth was all it took to send him over the edge.

They remained like this a moment, panting, enjoying the lingering pleasure of afterglow.

" You are hopeless" Ludwig declared after his throat had somewhat recovered.

" Am I now?" Prussia snickered and cuddled against Germany. " it seems I'm not the only one!"

Ludwig groaned but kissed Gilbert anyway. " We should go back downstairs now, I'm sure that someone already noticed our absence" He declared and reluctantly moved away from Prussia and out of bed.

Gilbert watched him getting dressed and grinned. " Hey West?"

" Ja?"

" How are you feeling?"

Now that Germany stopped to think about it, he realized that he was feeling much better than before. His headache was mostly gone and he had gotten rid of the general discomfort his hangover had caused. Okay, so it did work after all.

" I'm fine' he admitted to his grinning brother.

" Does it mean we can get wasted again?"

Germany picked the clothes Gilbert had dropped earlier and threw them at his head.

"You really are hopeless!"


End file.
